Final Fantasy XX
by Donattsu
Summary: One brave Paladin on a quest to find the other warriors to stop Diabolos
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XX

Chapter 1

"Donattsu it is up to you to save this world!" Shiva said as her body started to fade away.

"I can't do it myself!" I shouted

"Find the other warriors!" Shiva's body disappeared completely.

That incident happened four years ago when I lived with Shiva one of the many Espers in Vana'diel. Shiva sent me on a final quest to find the other nineteen warriors of light. In this world there are two worlds one is Vana'diel where we humans live our lives in perfect harmony. Then there is the world of Espers a world filled with powerful creatures. They can cast spells strong enough to destroy Vana'diel. Shiva is the gate keeper of the road that connects the worlds together but Diabolos, one of the evil Espers is plotting a way to break the gate, and come to Vana'diel and conquer it as its own. Shiva used the last of her strength to keep him at bay using her own life to freeze the gate. My quest is to unite the twenty warriors and stop Diabolos' evil plot, but fate isn't looking so well for me. It has been four years and I haven't found one of the twenty warriors. Time is running out the ice that Shiva made to seal the gate is starting to crack. I don't know how much time I have left but I must find the other warriors.

"Hey there lad you're a new face around here." The pub keeper started talking to me.

"Yes I got here the other day." I said to him not looking at him in the eyes. It said that when pub keepers look at you in the eyes they can see your soul and desires I must keep my journey a secret.

"Your armor is white like snow, you must be a paladin."

"You sir are correct."

"Who do you serve under if you are a paladin?"

"I serve under no one."

"You are an interesting lad, would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you, can you tell me something?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"What are your thoughts on Espers?"

"Oh there fake; Espers are just a myth that the old tell the new."

"I see… another question, do you know if there's a guild around here?"

"A guild… Hmmm you can try your way at Fire's Nest, they aren't a real guild but they do take jobs."

"Thank you I'll be on my way." I got up and left the pub, as I got to the door the man spoke

"Keep your crystal close sonny!"

My senses sharpened, he knows about the crystals... I looked down to my left poach, I glanced back at him and walked out.

I made my way to the Fire's Nest hoping my crystal would resonate with another. As I got there an argument occurred and I was caught in the middle of it.

"You can't join." The main in the chair said to him.

"That's absurd!" the hooded man replied.

"You're a monk… we don't need your kind to be doing our bidding now leave."

"Fine I don't need your lousy jobs anyways!" the hooded man walked out.

As he walked pass my crystal started to resonate. I then knew this man is one of the warriors that I have been searching for.

"You there that just walked in, what can I do for you?" the man in the chair said to me.

"Nothing… I'll be on my way." I left the building and chased after the man.

I ran after the hooded man, "Hey wait!" I caught up to him catching my breath.

"Yes." He turned around.

"You… do you have a crystal?" I said as I pulled mine out of my left poach.

"You mean this?" he said as he pulled out his necklace.

The crystals start to resonate with each other.

"I found one… I finally found one!" I shouted with joy

"Found what?" the hood man was confused.

"You are a warrior of light!"

"Warrior of what?" he said in confusion, "I'm not looking for trouble, just work."

"I too am not looking for trouble, I need your help."

"So is this a job?"

"I can be."

"Is there Gil involved?"

I paused, "No."

The hooded man walks away.

"Wait!" I said stopping him in his tracks. "You have a crystal"

"This cursed crystal is the reason why I am looking for a job! I was banned from my temple because of this thing!" the man shouted with anger

"What for?" I said to him, the hooded man turned around and spoke.

"It's because of this thing my people thought I was the one bring misfortune to the temple! They thought I was at fault for the monsters to increase in numbers!"

"It's not!" I shouted. "The increase of monsters is because of Diabolos!"

"Diabolos?"

"Yes the evil Esper! He is the reason that there is an increased monster rate. And the reason why they are around you so much is because of your crystal. He is tracking us down before we can unite."

"Can I trust you?"

"I am a Paladin! You have my word!"

"Will I be able to return back to my temple?"

"If we can unite with the other warriors and defeat Diabolos the monster rate with go down and you can go back to the temple."

The hooded man took off his hooded robe. "Then I will join you on this quest!" He is truly a monk wearing the artificial armor of one. "The name is Hoango" he said throwing his arm out.

I grabbed his forearm. "Donattsu"

"Let's make this a hell of a journey." He said as we walked out of the town.

"I've already been through hell, took me four years to finally find one of you." I said as we reached the gate.

The both of us turned around. "Good bye Jueno."

As we got out of the town we headed south to Figaro hoping to find another companion to join our journey. I took this time to get to know Hoango my new companion.

"So you were banished from your temple?" I said to him starting a conversation.

"Yes I was, it was because of this crystal. All the other monks thought it was a curse."

"Why is that?"

"My mother could be the reason; before my mother went to the temple she studied black magic."

"She was a mage?"

"Yes, the monks weren't too fond of her but they still took her in."

"Monks are known for their forgiveness."

"Yes, and at the time my mother was carrying me inside her I wasn't born yet. Then she died giving birth to me, the only thing I have left from my mother was this crystal. I owe my life to the monks they raised me as if I was there own, so when they banished me I was not able to fight back."

"That's rough."

"What about you? What's your story?"

"I lived in the north caverns with the Esper Shiva."

"Shiva?"

"Yes, I was an abandoned child and Shiva saved my life from the cold chills and raised me to a Paladin."

"You have lived with an Espers?"

"Yes."

"So Espers are real?"

"Yes, then four years ago Shiva gave her live to sealed the gate of Eidolons to by me time to find the other warriors."

Our conversation got broken up by monsters. "We have incoming." Hoango said.

"Cranivorous Crawlers." I replied

"I'm not too fond of bugs." Hoango got into a fighting stance.

"Neither am I." I drew my sword from my belt.

"There are two of them one for you and one for me!" Hoango charged in at one.

I rushed toward the other. The Carnivorous Crawlers belong to the crawler family they are yellow over grown caterpillars, that can spit out a stringy sticky like substance to draw in their prey. I readied my shield for the Crawler's attack but it seemed intimidated so I decided to make the first move.

"Shield bash!" I knocked his face with my shield leaving him open for another attack. I raised my sword to attack again. Before I could land a blow the crawler swung its body knocking me on my back. I got up to one knee and the crawler spat out its web like substance, I guarded with my shield and it started to pull me in. its mouth opened and started to make its way through my shield. I took my sword and started to stab it on the side. The crawler let go of my shield and I took this chance to finish it off. I started a chant to cast a spell. As I channeled mana through my body I released the spell. "I cast the spell, Holy!"

A big ball of light pierced through the crawler disintegrating its body. I looked over to see how Honago was doing he was in a stance and his eyes were closed the crawler was closing in.

"Hoango watch out!" I started to chant another spell.

Hoango opened his eyes and punched the crawler on its side, "Tiger Break!" A massive amount of chi exploded from Hoango's arm in the form of a tiger making a load roar. I was amazed by the strength of this monk I was unable to move. I saw the crawler twitch.

"It's still alive." I said to him.

"A Monks hands are not meant for killing Paladin."

I smile, "You truly are a monk."

"Let's get going the sun is going down soon."

"You're right let's move."

Hoango and I made our way to a fork in the road.

"If only we can take the left road." I said, the left road was blocked by a giant boulder that was too large to go around or climb. "It seems like we have to take the long route."

"Give me a second." Hoang went up to the boulder and got into another fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Silence…" He demanded.

I stood there in silence not knowing what was to come. Hoango closed his eyes and did a lot of breathing I wasn't too sure what he was up to. He then opened his eyes and lightly punched the boulder. After a few seconds the boulder started to crack. I was amazed but it didn't seem like it would break. Another few seconds passed and the boulder started to shatter. My eyes widen.

"Let's take the shorter route." Hoango said leading the way.

I smiled and followed, "Shiva, I'm glad I found the first one, let's hope I can find the other eighteen warriors."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hoango and I have left Jeuno and gone pass the Ronlanberry Field we now find ourselves in the hot rays of the Valkrum Dunes.

"Donattsu… it's hot." Hoango said as we started walking slower and slower.

"Yeah… don't remind me… whose idea was it to take the short cut?" I asked him drinking water out of my gorge.

"It was yours…"

I paused for a moment, "Yeah your right."

"You got any water left?" Hoango asked

"Yeah here." I handed him my gorge

Hoango shook it for a bit, "Donattsu there is barely any left in here, take it back."

"No you haven't drunk any water take it."

"I feel bad…" Hoango attempts to give back my gorge.

"Drink it! Its fine we'll find a spring soon… I hope." I threw the gorge back at Hoango. Hoango couldn't resist his thirst and drank the lost drops of water.

"I feel so bad!" Hoango said giving me back my gorge.

"Don't worry about it, we'll reach Figaro soon and we can get all the water we want." I said.

Hoango and I walked this dreadful desert for another hour or so only to encounter something I wanted us to avoid. The Valkurm Dunes are known for having monstrous venous scorpions and just our luck a Scorpion found us.

"Donattsu… do you see that?" Hoango pointed out in the distance.

My eyes sharpened, the scorpion was swimming through the sands while its tail was above the surface. "It's a Scorpion Hoango get ready!"

"I'm not in the mood to fight an over grown Scorpion right now Donattsu." Hoango readied himself.

I started to chant a spell, "Oh light give me strength to reveal this beast! Banish!" I released the spell causing the Scorpion to jump from the ground.

The scorpion started spinning viscously causing a small sand storm.

Hoango was channeling chi through his body, "Donattsu keep it busy!"

I charged in with my blade in hand I stopped in front of it waiting for it to make the first move. I was kind of intimidated from this creature, it is different from most Scorpions I've faced before, and this one seemed larger… a lot larger… the scorpion roared and swung its tail. With my shield I intercepted the blow. The Scorpion did send me off my feet into the air. "Hoango!"

Hoango released a large amount of chi from his fist. "Chi Blast!" he fired it at the scorpion causing it to stagger.

I ran over to Hoango, "Were going to have a lot of trouble with this one Hoango."

"Yeah we are… I channeled so much chi, and that's all I did to it…"

"Hoango, have you fought Scopions before?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Doesn't this one seem a little odd to you?"

"Scorpions aren't this huge…"

"Okay so I'm not hallucinating."

The scorpion got back up to its legs and split its tail in two. My senses sharpened.

"This isn't good!" Hoango had a murderous aura around him.

"I'm going to expand all of my Mana…" I started chanting spells. The only scorpion with two stringers is the legendary creature Serket. No one has ever seen this monster before… or maybe they have, but weren't able to live to tell about it.

"I'm going to use all of my Chi." Hoango replied, "I've never killed anything before, but this will be a special occasion."

I finished my chants, "Protect, Shell, Regen, Reflect!"

"I'm going first!" Hoango rushed in before the Scorpion got back to its feet. "Shoulder Charge!" Hoango spun around and charged in with his shoulder and with a follow up of a back hand blow.

I ran around the body and with my blade I managed to cut off two of its legs. Serket swung its body wiping its tail. I was caught up in his viscous spin and flew into the air.

"Let him go!" Hoango shouted with his might, "Tiger break!" with his fist Hoango stopped Serket's spin.

As I flew back down I landed on Serket's back I pierced it soft spots with my sword. I noticed its stingers were incoming I blocked one of them with my shield and intercepted the other with my blade. I jumped off Serkets back to regroup with Hoango. "Thanks."

"No problem… this would be so much easier if we weren't in a desert."

I agree with Hoango one hundred percent, the both of us are dehydrated and thirsty. A fountain of sweat is coming down my face.

"Hoango… I'm going to finish this with my next attack."

Hoango looks at me, "How so?"

"You let me worry about it, at this rate we are going to die." I started to channel the last bit of my strength into my sword. Pearls of light started to spin around my blade. "This is it!"

Serket lunched a projectile attack that I wasn't anticipating. "Donattsu!" Hoango ran over to me taking the hit.

"Hoango!" I couldn't lose focus this is my chance. I raised my sword and the pearls merged with my blade. "Knights of Around!"

With one cut the pearls flew out of Serkets body and finally it flew down for good. I fell to my knees, and started breathing heavily. I remembered a tale about Serket's claw it's a rare item that can be sold for millions I took this time to detach one of its fangs from its body and stuck it in my poach. I ran over to Hoango to check up on him.

"Hoango are you okay?" I started to tend his wound.

"I'm fine…" Hoango started to get up but fell straight back down.

"The claw, it's still in your arm," I said to him.

Hoango pulled out the claw and started to wrap his wound with a cloth. "Donattsu… I don't feel so good."

I picked up the claw and examined it, "It was poisonous…"

"Perfect…" Hoango lost the strength in his legs.

I grabbed him and threw his arm around my shoulder. "We'll be fine we just have to make it to Figaro."

As we traveled I was starting to lose focus, and I could tell Hoango's life was endangered with every second that passed, "Shiva… Help… us…" my eyes closed and I blanked out.

As I started to regain conciseness I noticed I was in a room. I got up quickly to see if Hoango was near.

"Hoango!" I shouted for him.

"I see that you are okay." A man walked into the room with a cup in his hand, "Here drink, its water."

"Where am I?" I said to him.

"You are in Figaro." He said handing me the cup

"Where's my comrade!" I asked him before taking the cup.

"He is in the other room." He handed me the cup

"Can I see him!" I finish the water in seconds.

"Sure." I got up out of the bed and we headed over to the next room.

"Hoango!" I shouted but Hoango was still unconscious.

"You were lucky my friend." The man that helped us said, "But your friend here… may not share the same luck."

"He's poisoned is there a cure!" I demined.

"I'm not too sure… I saw your fight with Serket. It was the reason why I was able to get back to Figaro I saw you two collapsed and if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't be here so I had to help. I was amazed that you two won, but Serket's poison has no cure. Legend says once it infects you, you're done for. I'm surprised that he is still hanging in there." He said

Hoango started to speak, "Donattsu… We… Must…" Hoango lost consciousness

"If you want to try, you can ask the king for the Revitilizer."

"What is that!?" I said to him with opened ears.

"It's a medicine said to cure any illness, but the only person that possesses this item is King Edgar."

"So if I speak to him I can get it!?"

"It's not that simple lad; it's a legendary item the king wouldn't give it up so easily."

"But I have to save my comrade!"

"Go try your luck." He said pointing the way out of the Inn.

I stormed out of the Inn and headed straight for the castle. As I arrived at the gates I was stopped by the guards

"Halt!" they stopped me before I was able to barge my way in.

"I wish to see the king!" I demanded

"That is not an easy task." One of the guards spoke.

A man walked up to my side, "Let him in boys, the king will see anyone if Figaro."

"My liege!" the guards kneeled and the both of us walked into the castle.

"So you must be King Edgar." I said to him as we walked up to his throne room.

"Yes I am, please to meet you…"

"Donattsu."

"Donattsu, what can I do for you? "

"I heard you have a medicine that can cure any illness…" I asked him bluntly

The king took his seat on the throne. "So you've heard of the revitilizer?"

"Please… I need it,"

"What for, money, wealth?"

"My comrade is going to die if he doesn't get it."

A peasant barged into our conversation, "My lord the Thief is at it again!"

The King shook his head, "Tell you what Donattsu… catch this Thief and the medicine is yours."

I pointed at him, "Heed your words," I left the castle. I walked around Figaro not having the slightest idea of how to catch this thief. I felt a dark presence behind me. I turned around. Only to find no one there I also found myself at the deserted part of town. I turned to the direction I was walking only to find a dagger at my throat.

"You have good senses…" he said lifting the blade a little.

"So you were behind me." I questioned him

"You have nifty gear… give me all your gil."

"Sorry… but I don't have gil."

"Don't troll me you're a paladin don't you work for the nobles!? You must get paid shitless!"

"I don't serve anyone. This is good you saved me the trouble in finding you"

"This is bull shit!" the thief dropped the dagger, "all this work for nothing!"

With my shield I smacked his arm out of attack range. I unsheathed my sword and took a swing at his body. The Thief did a back flip to avoid the attack.

"That's not very nice." He said pointing his finger at me.

"I'm sorry but I have to catch you to save Hoango." I rushed in.

"Sorry, but I gotta run." The thief turned around and started to run.

"Not so fast!" I casted a spell, "Stop!"

The spelled bounded his feet together causing him to fall to his knees. I walked over to him, "I'm sorry but I have to save Hoango." With my shield I smashed it behind his head cause him to fall unconscious. I started to drag his body back to the castle. "God you're heavy for a small guy…" as we got to the doors I demanded the guards to let me in.

"What business do you have?" they said to me.

"I've caught the Thief of Figaro, now let me see the king." The guards let me threw. As I got into the castle I still had to drag this heavy body all the way to the throne room as I got there I was out of breath I threw him to the king's feet. "There you go, now the revitilizer!"

The King grinned, "Guards take him away!"

Four guards took me by my arms, "Wait… but you said!"

"I can say whatever I want… I am king, now for this thief." The king started to kick the man on the ground.

"Stop!" I tried to break myself free my stone started to resonate. I looked down and it sparkled brightly. I looked over to the thief and saw that his poach was faintly shinning as well. I just handed over a warrior… the guards violently threw me out of the castle. I landed on my back hard I struggled to get back on my feet. I just gave away one of the warriors of light. "Oh Shiva… what have I done."

I went back to the Inn where Hoango was resting to check up on him. As I got into his room it seemed his condition got worst he no longer was able to sleep peacefully. I'm running out of time. I have to save both of them Hoango and the nameless thief. I turned to Hoango and started to cast a spell. "I can't get rid of it for you Hoango… but I can suppress it for some time." I released the spell, "Heal"

Hoango stopped struggling and went back into a deep sleep. "I'll be back my friend." I left the Inn and back to the castle. I saw the guards, "Shiva… forgive me for what I am about to do."

"Looks like he's back." One of the guards spoke.

I started to run up to them and drew my sword. "I'm taking him back!" I managed to knock one of the guards on the head with the hilt of my sword; the other guard swung his spear around. I parried the attack and knocked him off his feet with my shield. "I must hurry."

I infiltrated the castle but I had no idea where to go. I treaded carefully only to be noticed by two women.

"Oh who are you?" one of them spoke.

They didn't seem hostel maybe I can find where they are keeping the Thief.

"I'm new here… can you tell me where they keep the prisoners?" I said trying to flirt with them so they can spill the information I needed.

"Oh the jail cells are down below in the basement area." The lady in red said.

"Yeah you can get there by those stairs, but why do you ask?" she said right before I punched her gut knocking her out.

Before the other girl can scream I hit her at the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I've never physically harmed a girl in my life… but right now I can't have anyone know that I am here."

I left the two girls and rushed down to the basement only to find the guard keeper asleep I walked up to him and wake him up.

"Hey, I need the keys" I said to him as he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" before he could have down anything gave him a round house kick knocking the guard down to the floor. I took the keys that were strapped onto his belt. I walked over to the cells and found the one that the thief was in.

"Thief…" I said to him.

"I don't like the term Thief or Rouge… I prefer the term Treasure Hunter." He said as he turned towards me. "Oh… it's you."

"I need your help." I said to him.

"How ironic…"

"Look… I've violated the paladin's code to get here and get you out of here, but I need your help."

"Why would a paladin need the help of a treasure hunter?"

"I need you to steal something for me."

The stones started to resonate again. "You are one of the twenty warriors of light, you are the thief."

"I don't like that term." He said once more.

"I will explain why your stone shines, but I need you to steal me an item from the king."

"The king!?" the Thief seemed interested.

"Yes I need you to steal an item called the revitilizer."

"Oh… I've been meaning to steal that for myself."

"I'll set you free… but I need that item."

"What do I get in return?"

"I don't have gil."

"What do you have of value?"

I remember about Serket's claw. I pulled it out from my pouch "this claw belongs to the notorious beast Serket. It is yours if you can get me that medicine."

The thief came over to take a look at it. "It's the real deal, even has the mark of a killer on it."

The term mark of a killer means that the beast has used its fangs or claws so much that the ends are dull.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." The thief said with his hand sticking out of the cell.

I shook his hand and opened his cell.

"The name's Iver, but I go by Kennen."

"Kennen… Donattsu." I replied introducing myself.

"I thought I smelled a rat." The king said approaching us.

"This is perfect; I don't have to sneak my way into finding you." Kennen said to him.

"Do you have gear?" I said to him.

"Yeah I do… they are idiots I was about to pick the lock anyways but you came to rescue me." Kennen said in a joyful tone.

King Edgar showed no hesitation and lunched his spear at us for his first attack. Kennen flipped out of the way, I stood there knowing the spear will miss. Edgar reclaimed his spear and our right broke out. I drew my sword but before I was able to do anything Edgar swung his spear around and I was caught in its direction I flew over to a cell breaking the door. The force was so strong I staggered getting back up to my feet.

"Now you die paladin!" Edgar thrust his spear in my direction.

"Did you forget about me!?" Kennen charged into Edgar causing the spear to miss.

"Annoying fool!" Edgar kicked Kennen into the air. "I'll deal with you first if you want to die so badly!"

I regained my balance and charged into Edgar with my shield. I started to chant a spell. "Blind his sight, Flash!"

My spell went off cutting off Edgar sight for some time. "This kind of magic isn't enough to stop me!"

"Shut up!" Kennen rushed in and started attacking with his daggers.

Even with his sight that is gone Edgar was still able to anticipate Kennen's attacks. I went in and started to swing my sword as well. Kennen and I fighting side by side and the both of us couldn't break the King's defense.

The King started to twirl his spear, "Whirlwind!" the king sent a cyclone with the force of his spear knocking myself and Kennen back to the walls of the basement floors. I slowly got back to my feet.

"Nothing is gonna happen till we can get rid of that spear of his." Kennen said getting back up

"I don't have any ideas… his spear techniques are too unique I can't read him what so ever." I replied.

"Think you can by me time?"

"How much time?"

"Enough to get in position."

"We'll see," I dashed over to the King.

"Come paladin my sight is back!" the king starts violently swings his spear

I couldn't find any openings I was completely sealed all I could do was defend, but I couldn't hold out for long my left arm is started to weaken with every attack that my shield blocks. Edgar manages to break my guard. "This is it paladin!" Edgar raised his spear. This is my chance an opening as opened. With my sword I manage to cut Edgar across the chest. Edgar was in raged by my attack and swung his spear sending me off my feet onto my back. Edgar jumped in the air.

"Your death is near!" Edgar falling with his spear.

"Not if you die first!" Kennen appeared out of nowhere stabbing Edgar in the back.

"When did you!?" Edgar's last words.

"A treasure hunter's best ability is a sneak attack." Kenned said pulling his dagger out of the Kings back. "Hey look at this."

I got up from the ground, and walked over to him.

"Could this be it?" he asked.

"I don't know, only one way to find out."

"Well we better get out of here fast, I just killed a king." Kennen and I made our way toward the exit.

We got back to the Inn and I gave Hoango the medicine. "Hoango try drinking this."

I fed him the revitilizer and instantly Hoango started to feel like his normal self. "Oh my god what was that?" he said getting up out of bed.

"It worked!" I shouted with joy.

"Sorry to pop your bubble but we need to move, solders are already on the move." Kennen forced us out of the in and we started running out of Figaro.

"What happened?" Hoango asked us as we ran.

"It's a long story." I said to him as we reach as chocobo stable. For those who do not know what a chocobo is, it is a giant yellow bird that we ride on like horses.

"We killed a king now get on one of them." Kennen said mounting a chocobo.

"You guys did what!?" Hoango surprised.

All of us got on a chocobo and left Figaro. "Kennen killed King Edgar." I said to Hoango trying to explain the story. "Other than that I found another warrior."

After explaining the story our Chocobos stop at the end of a cliff.

"This isn't good…" Kennen stated.

"Donattsu what do we do?" Hoango said.

"There they are catch them at all cost dead or alive!" the guards shouted in the distance.

"I don't like the sound of dead or alive guys." Kennen said getting off his chocobo

"Well let's jump." I said, "There's a river down there so we should be okay."

"You're fucking crazy…" Kennen said, "And I like it."

Kenned jumped off the cliff first, "geronimo!"

"Come on Hoango!" I followed in Kennen's footsteps.

"Why did I decide to join this journey?" Hoango jumped off the cliff.

To be continued


End file.
